


bitch

by werewulves



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewulves/pseuds/werewulves
Summary: gay
Relationships: hannigarm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	bitch

hi i love hannibal n witlll graham


End file.
